


Sleepy Promises

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's too comfortable to tell Nick that he's awake, and he doesn't want to stop him in the middle of his adorable confessions either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsclintbaeton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: Things you said when you thought i was asleep

                It had been years since the two of them had a night off together, and neither of them was willing to waste it away in crowded restaurant’s or grungy bars when Phil had to leave for a major sting operation in the morning.

                Instead, they were sprawled out over the couch in the living room, watching some movie Phil didn’t even know the name of. Nick seemed to be enjoying it though, so he wasn’t about to complain and ruin all of the older man’s fun.

                                Nick, dressed in his SHIELD issue sweat pants and old Rangers shirt, was seated against the end of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and one arm wrapped around Phil’s shoulders. Phil had allowed his head to drop back against Nick’s shoulder about twenty minutes before, and he was in that nice comfortable twilight state between wake and sleep when he felt Nick shift beneath him.

                “Jeez Phil,” the older man huffed in amusement “you always fall asleep when I choice the movie. Maybe this is why we haven’t done this in so long.”

                Instead of responding to his boyfriend’s jabs, Phil settles on the slightly better option of hiding his face in Nick’s shoulder.

                “Ya, I get it,” his chest vibrated with laughter. “Shut up and let you get your beauty sleep. I still don’t get why you need it when you’re already the most beautiful person alive.” Phil’s face heated up a little more at every word that Nick spoke, but he couldn’t find it in him to let Nick know that he was actually awake. Besides, what harm was there in letting Nick complement him in his sleep?

                When Nick started to run his fingers through the short, brown strands of hair that were left over on his head, Phil found himself struggling to stay awake any longer when he had the option to drift off to the soft brush of fingers through his hair.

                “Tomorrow is going to be a difficult sting, and even more dangerous than anything you’ve faced without me.” Explained Nick, his voice growing softer as he spoke “I know you can’t make any promises, none of us can in this line of work. It’s probably why I’m rambling off to you while you’re asleep. Because I can’t stand the thought of you having to fake a promise for me, but I…” his hand stilled in Phil’s hair for a moment, and he took the time to look outside the balcony window as he gathered his thoughts “I need you to be careful on this mission Phil. I can’t…I don’t even want to think about the day that one of us doesn’t make it home and I don’t think I could handle it if it was you.”

                As Nick continued to speak, Phil smiled to himself and curled up closer to the other man. He knew exactly what Nick was going through, and he had more than enough experience in praying that Nick would make it back home safe after every mission that he went on.

                “I can’t lose you Phil. Not after I’ve only had you for a short period of time.” Honestly, if Nick really considered seven years a ‘short amount of time’, Phil was concerned about what he would say if they ever reached fifty years together, and he was really looking forward to finding out, even if he knew the chances of it happening were slim in their line of work. “Just, be safe out there Cheese. I know you’re going to want to punch and kick your way out of any danger, but let Melinda do that please. She’s better at it and she’ll get your ass back home safe.”

                “Wow” grumbled Phil, causing Nick to flinch in surprise and disturb Phil’s comfortable position when he moved to look down at him “your confidence in my abilities are astounding. I think I’m blushing.”

                “You, snarky little ass.” Reaching over with his free hand, Nick flicked Phil in the ear “I thought you were asleep.”

                “And you were adorable the whole time.” Smirked Phil, his face softening into a smile as he looked up at Nick “I promise I’ll make it home safe, and that’s not a lie.”

                “Better not be,” Nick grumbled “I still have forty-three years worth of cuddles and kissed to get out of you, minimum”


End file.
